One Wish
by GhostStar54
Summary: Hermione finds out that she has lung cancer. She decides that her one goal will be to befriend the one and only Draco Malfoy. Can she do it?****On HIATUS****
1. Cancer

**AN: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was at the Muggle doctor's office, awaiting her latest checkup results. She knew she had nothing to worry about. She always exercised, ate healthy foods, and was overall a fit girl.<p>

"Miss Granger, I am afraid I have bad news. You may want to sit down." Her doctor said, holding the results. Hermione sat down, confused. "Your results came in. You have lung cancer. I am terribly sorry"

Hermione was shocked. At first she didn't believe it. When her brain understood what the doctor had said, she choked out "How much longer do I have?"

"Two years at most."

* * *

><p>She went home and her tears finally spilled. She was going to die. She had planned out her whole life. She wanted to get married, to get a job, to have children. She had never imagined dying like this. It was always just peacefully, in her sleep. Her body wracked with sobs and only after an hour did she stop crying.<p>

"Stop it Hermione. This isn't how you want to spend the rest of your life! You are a Gryffindor and you are brave. You still have your 'eighth' year at Hogwarts left and you want to make the best of it." She said to herself. School would start the day after tomorrow. Hermione decided that she would not tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny yet. She didn't want to worry them. She wanted everyone to treat her normally, not like someone who was dying (even though she was). She packed her bags and got ready for Hogwarts. She stared at her new Head Girl badge and sighed.

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I got aboard the Hogwarts Express and went into a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were all talking and laughing with each other and chorused, "Hey Hermione!" when I came in.

"Hey guys!" I said and sat down. As they started talking about Quiditch teams and congradulating Harry for becoming Captain again, I sat their brooding by myself about the cancer.

Suddenly, our compartment door flew open. There stood Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron immediately stood up and pointed their wands at him," What do you want Malfoy?"

"Granger. There is a meeting for Head Boy and Girl. Come on." Draco stated quietly.

"What? No nasty comments today?" Harry said.

"Come on Granger." Malfoy said to me hurriedly.

"Ah, I see. Your buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle, aren't here now to protect you. You scared now wittle Malfoy?" Ron said.

I stood up. "Leave him alone Ron." I said to Ron. To Draco, "Let's go."

Once outside the compartment, he looked at me and mumbled, "Thanks." He looked sincere and almost lost. I realized that now, with Lucius and Narcissa dead, and none of his friends around, he was lonely and needed a friend.

I made up my mind about what my one goal would be. "Your welcome."

My one wish would be to befriend Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer. :)<strong>


	2. Step One

Hermione POV

Once we got to Professor McGonagall, we sat down as she gave us her instructions. "Now, as you are both responsible and top students, I am trusting that you two will be able to share the Heads dorm with each other. That will not be a problem, will it?

"Of course not." I replied, "We can do it."

As Draco and I left, he went into a compartment nearby. I saw my chance and went in with him. He looked at me and said, "What are you doing in here? Go away!"

"I am sorry for what happened to your mum and dad. And I would like to be your friend."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be anyone's friend. And I don't want your sorry."

"Malfo-Draco, come on. I want to try. You seem so lonely. It will do you good."

Draco looked at me with surprise because I used his first name, but quickly regained his composition and said, "Why would I want to be friends with you? You are just a Muggleborn."

I noticed how he didn't use the word Mudblood. Suddenly, the train came to a stop and he walked out of the compartment. We were here.

* * *

><p>As I sat down in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry asked, "Where were you Hermione? We were waiting for you."<p>

"Sorry guys. Head business."

"Who is the Head Boy anyway?"

"Its-" I was about to reply, when Dumbledore started his speech. Once, the food came, Ron, of course, grabbed as many things as he could reach and started gobbling them up, at least five or six at a time. Our relationship after the war just didn't really work out, we were better off as just friends.

I couldn't help but to look at Draco all the way on the other side of the Great Hall. He was alone at one end of the table and all the other Slytherins were at the other end, occasionally looking at him with glares full of hatred. Suddenly, he glanced up and his eyes met mine. They were silver globes, mysterious and enchanting. Only when Ginny yelled my name for the fifth time, did I pull myself away from them.

"HERMIONE! God! What's wrong with you? Anyway, we were asking you what your first class is tomorrow. "

"Oh, sorry. I have Ancient Runes."

"What? That old thing again? Aren't you like the only one in that class?"

"For your information, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Lizzie Carter, and Draco Malfoy are in that class with me."

"Ugh."

"Whatever." I stood up and walked to my new dorm room. I made up a new password and sat in the common room reading _Call of the Wild _by Jack London, a muggle author, completely forgetting about the fact that Draco didn'y know the password.

"GRANGER! GRANGER!" My head snapped up from the book. "GRANGER! OPEN UP!" He was pounding on the door. I raced to the door and pulled it open just as he was about to pound again. He fell. I looked at him sprawled on the floor and couldn't hold in my laughter. He got up angrily and smoothed down his shirt. He glared and me and growled, "What is the freakin' password!"

I finally stopped laughing and looked up at him, "Friendship."

He groaned and trudged up the stairs, turning right. "Uh, M-Draco... Wrong way. That's my-"

He stopped suddenly and turned around, his cheeks flaming and he headed the right way, to his room, not mine. I chuckled again and went up to me room. I changed my clothes into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>I raced to the Ancient Runes classroom. Ohmygod, I was going to be late! On the first day! Because I overslept! And I was HEAD GIRL!" I ran into the classroom, right on time.<p>

"Ah, Miss Granger! Have a seat anywhere!" Professor Babblings said.

I looked around. There were many empty seats; not surprising since only five people attended the class. I quickly found the seat I was looking for and plopped down next to non other that Draco Malfoy.

"What the-?"

"Hello Draco." I smiled and started taking notes.

"What are you doing Gran-Her...Hermione...?" he said, slowly.

I smiled happily, "You said my name!"

"Yeah, well, you were...so I...because you...never mind."

I grinned. Step 1:Done. Saying first names, not last.


	3. Loss

**AN: I do not own the characters, sadly, J.K. Rowling does, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>Draco POV—in the Heads Dorm<p>

I wasn't sure of how I thought of Herm-I mean Granger. She was intelligent, that's for sure, but seriously, who would want to be friends with me? Let alone her! One of the famous members of the Golden Trio!

"Oh! I know! She is just trying to mess with me!" I reasoned with myself, knowing that that reason didnt make much sense. All of a sudden, an owl tapped on the window. I let it in, but I didn't recognize it. I thought it was Granger's but when I saw my name on the letter, I got really confused. I opened the letter and it read:

_Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_We regret to inform you that you grandmother, Mrs. Druella Abraxas Malfoy, passed away yesterday from a Muggle illness named lung cancer. If you wish to conduct a funeral, please let us know as soon as possible. We are sorry for your loss._

_Gridieland Defugreas_

_Head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

I sat down, in shock, waiting for the news to actually sink in. Not many people knew that I had a grandmother, but she was the one who took care of me after my mum and dad had died. I knew she had been ill, but I never knew it was that bad. It was then that I started sobbing. Me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, wailing, with snot and everything. Then, I felt warm gentle hands around me. They lead me to my room and I fell on my bed, exhausted, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I was walking to the Heads room, having finished my studying in the library. I was thinking about my cancer. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. Only two years more to live. I heard some noise coming from the Heads common room. I walked in and there I saw Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, sobbing his heart out, his face in his hands, a letter on the floor. I walked slowly to him and then put my arms around him, holding him tight. He didn't seem to notice me. I lead him up the stairs and into his dorm. Then he collapsed on the bed and I stayed there next to him the entire night, on a chair by his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, very short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.<strong>


	4. Telling

**AN: I do NOT own any of the characters, though I desperately wish that I could...**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews everyone who reads this story! I appreciate it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Draco POV<span>

I woke up in my bed with dry tears streaks across my cheeks. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and jumped out of bed, wand in hand. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Hermione, but then I tensed up again. Those hands…that led me to my roon…they couldn't have been Hermione…Could they? No! If it was… then _she_ saw me _crying._

At that moment, Hermione woke up to find me pointing my wand at her. She gasped and quickly stood up from the chair, "Wh-why are you pointing your wand at me?"

"Sorry." I warily replied, "Thought you were someone else…Were you the one who took me to my room when I was…you know…"

"Yes. Why were you crying Draco?"

The memory brought tears to my eyes once more. "My grandmother. She died." Hermione sat down beside me on the bed and put her arms around me. I flinched, but then slowly relaxed into her hold. I looked at the time, "Oh. We'd better start getting ready." I said, though I didn't really want her to let go. She didn't move. "She didn't even die from a wizarding illness. It was a Muggle disease. Something called lung cancer."

Hermione stiffened and gasped. Then shestood up and said, "I'd better go now. Um…You start getting ready too," then raced out of my room like it was on fire or something.

I looked after her, confused. Was it something I said?

* * *

><p><span>Hermione POV<span>

Lung cancer. I thought to myself as I rushed out of Draco's room. I flung myself onto the bed and started to cry. I didn't want to die. I had had my whole life ahead of me. Not anymore.

"STOP Hermione." I said to myself, "You promised no more crying." But I needed to tell someone desperately. I chose Ginny. She wouldn't freak out and get overprotective like Harry or Ron would do. Never mind, she probably would freak out, anyone would, but she would understand.

* * *

><p><span>Ginny POV<span>

In the common room, I was working on a new assignment I had gotten, when Hermione came in. I smiled, the homework forgotten. "Mione! It's so great to see you! You rarely come in here anymore!"

"Hey Ginny. I know. It feels great to be here again. Listen, Ginny. I have something to tell you. It's serious. Not even the slightest bit funny."

My smile faded, "Okay. I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and said," You know how Muggles have a disease called cancer? There is brain cancer, leukimia, lymphoma, lung cancer, and many more. But my point is that I have lung cancer."

I just sat there, stunned, "Is this some kind of joke? I thought you were being serious!"

"Ginny, no! I am being serious! I have lung cancer! I have two years to live! I-I'm dying!" She started sobbing. I hugged her tight. I knew that now was not the time for words. All she needed now was comfort

Little did I know that there was another person there, listening to the entire conversation.


	5. Telling Harry

**AN: I'm sooo sorry, its been forever, but I had so much hw and tests, sorry! okay this is short, but I'll be updating the next one much faster, promise! :D And thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

**And to answer one question:**

**toavoidconversation: No, Hermione isnt a heavy smoker, I don't really know why I chose lung cancer though, just did :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione POV

The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Harry was looking at me weirdly, then spoke up, "Hermione, don't you have something important to tell Ron and me?"

"Umm...no?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione! I _heard_ you yesterday, talking to Ginny! You were crying and you said you had cancer! How could you not tell us!"

I stared at him and still tried, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ugh! You are a terrible liar!" said Harry and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at me, dumbfounded, "Is...is that true 'Mione? Please tell me that's not true!"

"I...Ron...Yes. Yes it's true. I have lung cancer."

"Oh! 'Mione!" he said and put his arms around me. I didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at us from the other side of the hall.

I realized, "I have to go apologize to Harry!"

* * *

><p>Harry POV'<p>

I stormed out of the Great Hall. How could she deny that! It was her life I was talking about and she tried to lie to me?

"Harry! Harry, wait!" I heard her cry behind me. I didn't stop. She raced in front of me and blocked my path.

"Harry, I'm so so sorry! I just thought you would overreact and that you wouldn't understand and I didn't want to give you another problem right after the war and...and...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Hermione cried, tears running down her cheeks."

"'Mione, of course I forgive you. I just couldn't believe that you kept that secret from us. And don't ever think that your life is a burden for us."

"I know and I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who thought it was Draco listening, Hermione was talking to Ginny in the Gryffindor common room :D. Starting from the next chapter, things are going to get more Dramioney XD<strong>


	6. Boyfriend?

**AN: Finally some Dramione action!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

Hermione and Draco became much closer, seeing as they shared the Head's common room and all. Harry and Ron didnt know, but Draco and Hermione spent lots of time together at the library and in their common room.

Draco POV (in his room, early in the morning)

Hermione said, "Hello Draco!"

"Ugghn! Go away!"

"Draco! Wake up!" then she tackled me.

"Aarrgh! Get off me woman!"

She giggled. I loved that sound. It was like a little bell ringing. It was beautiful. I sat up.

"Do you like the Weasel?"

"...Where did that come from? And his name is RON, not the Weasel."

"Well, answer the question" I demanded

"Well, of course I like him!"

"No, like as more than a friend!"

"Of course not! He has a girlfriend, Lavender, remember!"

"Oh yeah..." I said, sheepishly, "But then why does he hug you all the time? Like a few months ago, in the Great Hall, after Potty stormed out, or in Potions the day after, or in the library a few weeks later, or in the Heads Common Room last month, or like before the big Quidditch match last week, or in Transfiguration yesterday, or-"

"Wait, wait, you've been keeping track of whenever Ron _hugs_ me?"

"...No..." I blushed

"Yeah...right."

"Okay, fine, maybe I just feel a little protective."

"Why would you feel protective of me? It's not like you like me or anything" she laughed.

"..."

She stopped laughing. I finally made up my mind and said, "Hermione, ever since you came in my room and comforted me after the news that my grandmother died, I think...I think...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Then, she started crying. My heart broke, "I know, I know, you don't feel the same way, you probably like Weasley. He's probably a better choice anyway. I understa-"

She flung herself on me and pressed her lips to mine. I just stared at her, then started to respond. Her hands curled in my hair and I held her to me.

She broke away, "They were tears of you you dummy."

"Oh. Um, Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

She squealed, then blushed. "Of course Draco!"

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy asked me, ME to be his girlfriend. I decided to tell Ginny straight away. She already knew about our friendship and was totally fine with it. I wondered how she would react to this.

I walked into the Gryffindor Common room. "Ginny! I have to tell you something _important_!

Harry frowned, "If this is something about your sickness, you better tell all of us."

"Harry, this is girl talk."

"Oh. Well then, okay" Ron and Harry went back to their game of Wizard chess.

In Ginny's room, she sat down and said, "What happened?"

"Okay, you know Draco and me?"

She motioned for me to go on.

"Um, well, today...he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes."

She just looked at me. Then she screamed with joy. She jumped up. "YES! YES! YES! YES! HE DID IT! HE ASKED YOU! YIPPEEE! OMG I'M SOO EXCITED. WO-"

"Ginny! Calm down! He just asked me out!"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, hottest boy at Hogwarts, aside from Harry of course, just asked you out! This is awesome! Have you told him about...you know..._it_?" **(AN: Dont know if I've mentioned it but Ginny is dating Harry)**

"No, I haven't told him about _it_ yet. But I will...someday..."

"You know you have to tell him. Right?"

"I know. But how?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm apologizing in advance but I don't think I'll be able to update this story anytime soon. I have STAR testing and finals coming up really soon and I really need to study! I'm so sorry! I'll try!<strong>


	7. Hogsmeade

**AN: Yay! Finals are over! I can finally update :) So here it is:**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I was nervous. It was the first time I ever had a real girlfriend who cared about me. Everyone knew that Pansy was only using me for my money, and even then, she dumped me as soon as she heard that my family's reputation was ruined by my no-good father. Hermione. She was different. She was special. She didn't like me for my money, or care about my reputation. She was perfect. And that's why I wanted to make this the perfect date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day.

"Hermione? Do you want to go together to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I'm going with Seamus. But thanks anyway." she replied.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, Draco. Of course I'm going with you!" she smiled.

"Oh. I knew that. By the way, what are you going to tell Pothead and the Weasel?"

She gave me a stern look so I said, "Fine, fine. Potter and Weasley."

"I'll just tell them that I'm not going to Hogsmeade. Obviously, they will think it's because it is Valentine's Day. We'll just try to avoid them."

"Well, okay" I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before we left our common room.

* * *

><p>"Bye Harry! Bye Ron! And Ginny! And Lavender! Have a nice time." Hermione was waving to her friends as I stood a few feet away, waiting. When they left, she turned to me and smiled. "Let's go."<p>

We walked along towards Honeydukes. We knew that Potter and his gang wouldn't be there because they told Hermione that they were going to Zonkos walked inside the warm shop and ordered two Butterbeers. I found us a secluded table where we wouldn't be seen.

"So... when are you going to tell the rest of the Potter posse about us?"

"The Potter Posse?" she asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then... I don't know. I mean, Ginny already knows, but the rest of them..."

"Wait a minute. Weaslette knows?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, its okay. But I have one question. Yesterday, why did she look at me and then burst out laughing?"

"Umm, well, you see, I..." she mumbled then took a gulp of her Butterbeer.

"HERMIONE! What did you tell her?"

"Well, I was telling her about Wednesday and you were coming down the stairs to our common room. Your 'perfect' hair was sticking up randomly everywhere and you were wearing the pink boxers with rainbows and unicorns on them. You know, the ones I gave you for Christmas, as a joke? Anyway, I told her how you were coming down the stairs, then tripped, somersaulted down, and landed flat on your face..."

"YOU TOLD HER? You promised me you would never tell a single soul until I died! You even pinky promised!"

"I was crossing my fingers." She grinned slyly.

"GAHHH." But I grinned anyway. My Hermione was too smart.

"Sorry Draco! Come on, let's go outside." She smiled.

We left and as we went outside, I made a snowball and threw it at her. It hit her right on the back of her head. "That was revenge!"

"Oh no you didn't!" She made a snowball threw it at me, then pulled out her wand at waved it at the snowball while muttering something. It came at me, but I ducked.

"Ha Ha! Missed m-" The snowball turned and hit me straight in the face. Then, it reformed and hit me again, and again, and again, and again until I finally managed to pull out my wand and make it stop. I laughed and grabbed Hermione, spinning her around and kissing her.

We kissed until she suddenly pulled away.

"What's wro-" She started coughing really hard. She was crying a little because of the pain. I quickly knelt down next to her. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

"It's...okay..just...a cough..." Then I saw some red spots on the snow. I realized it was blood.

"Hermione! You are coughing up blood! I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey!" I quickly picked her up, bridal style and ran as carefully as I could to the Hospital Wing.

As I set her down, I asked, "What's wrong with her?"


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry guys, this is an author's note, not an update. I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm so sorry. I know I hate it when authors do this, but I just don't know where to go with this story.

Anyway, you can read my new story called a Summer to Forget, I'll be updating that one once a week

By the way, I will get back to this story eventually, just not soon…


End file.
